The present invention relates to a process for preparing beads as food additive containing at least one active ingredient, to a method of use of the beads and to the beads themselves.
A frequent problem associated with the application of flavor systems is the loss of flavor by volatilization or chemical decomposition. The harsh environment of some food processes like baking, extruding, retorting and deep frying, to name a few, create unique problems for the survival of flavors in finished food products. The loss of flavor usually results in flavor profile distortion or even in complete loss of flavor. Therefore, food scientists and application specialists are continuously searching for methods to protect flavors against volatilization and decomposition during processing.
Another category of flavor application problems results from differences in the interaction between the flavor compounds and the product base. These differences in the flavor-matrix interactions result also in flavor distortion due to the different rates of flavor release during consumption of the product. Typical examples of this type of flavor application problems are the change of flavor character and strength in chewing gum during mastication and the flavor imbalance observed when applying standard flavors to low fat products.
One of the preferred methods to control flavor retention and release is encapsulation. A considerable amount of effort has been devoted for many years to provide solid particulate flavoring materials in which a flavor is contained in the particulate matrix. Various attempts have been made to fix the flavors in many different types of organic matrices to provide stable free-flowing powders of particles which contain the flavor for flavor release when incorporated in foods. Several principle technologies have been proposed for the preparation of solid particulate flavoring materials.